


bath time

by lizeeeee



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Baby, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p><p>Booth and Brennan try to give a slightly older Christine a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	bath time

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
